Espera
by Queen Hady
Summary: Contin. de SEMEAR. O amor de Draco e Hermione precisa se fortalecer se querem superar todo o preconceito e obstáculos. Seriam eles capazes? "Aguarde o tempo certo para colher os frutos do amor q vc plantou. Talvez venham tempestades e pestes..."


**TRILOGIA FLORESCENDO AMOR**

**Título: **ESPERA

**Resumo:** Continuação de SEMEAR. O amor de Draco e Hermione precisa se fortalecer se querem superar todo o preconceito e obstáculos. Seriam eles capazes? "Aguarde o tempo certo para colher os frutos do amor que você plantou. Talvez venham tempestades e pestes, mas se seu amor for bem cuidado, ele florescerá no tempo certo. Apenas tenha paciência."

**P.S: Essa história é continuação de SEMEAR, por isso é necessário ter lido a primeira.**

**Shipper: **Draco e Hermione

**Classificação: **M

**2º passo para o amor:** ESPERA

Aguarde o tempo certo para colher os frutos do amor que você plantou. Talvez venham tempestades e pestes, mas se seu amor for bem cuidado, ele florescerá no tempo certo. Apenas tenha paciência.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione olhou mais uma vez pela janela lá fora preocupada. Já era quase meia-noite e Draco ainda não tinha voltado e não podia deixar de temer que aquele fosse o fim._

"_Ele não vai voltar" Uma voz pessimista insistia em sussurra na sua mente aquelas palavras. Hermione respirou fundo e se afastou da janela procurando ignorar aquela voz chata._

_Sentou-se em frente à janela vendo a chuva cair lá fora, esperava que ele não se resfriasse. Olhou para a imagem em cima da lareira: era a última foto de Hermione e seus amigos em Hogwarts, soltou um longo suspiro de saudade ao se lembrar daquele tempo, quase um ano tinha se passado desde então. Continuou olhar a fotografia perdida em lembranças, a maioria sobre ela e Draco. De repente aquela posição a cansou e resolveu estender o corpo e caminhar um pouco pela sala._

_Olhou o pequeno chá sobre a mesa e resolveu dar um simples gole, mas quase cuspiu ao notar que este estava totalmente frio, se virou e olhou lá fora: a chuva já tinha passado, mas a tarde havia sumido e a lua reinava lá fora. Tinha passado mais tempo do que tinha percebido._

_Apertou seus braços ao seu redor sentindo um pouco de frio, mas não se importou em reviver a lareira, não lhe tinha importância._

_Por que é que eles tinham brigado mesmo? Nem se lembrava ao certo o motivo, mas era algo relacionado à mãe de Draco. Será que ela nunca desistiria de atormentar o noivado de ambos? Já estava ficando cansada de tudo isso._

_Não pode deixar que algumas lágrimas escapasse, mas tratou de enxugá-las rapidamente._

_Estava tão distraída que nem notou um par de olhos cinza a observando na escuridão._

_**Draco:**__ Deveria acender a lareira se está com frio?_

_Disse notando a mesma apertar seus braços ao seu redor para se proteger do frio._

_Hermione se virou rapidamente e viu Draco parado ao lado da porta da sala de estar._

_**Hermione:**__ Draco!_

_O mesmo tinha os cabelos e roupas molhadas pingando água por todo o chão, mas no momento nem se preocupou com isso apenas correu e abraçou o noivo._

_**Draco:**__ Você vai se molhar toda se continuar me abraçando._

_**Hermione:**__ Eu não me importo. Pensei que não fosse voltar para casa._

_**Draco:**__ Eu também, mas de repente percebi que não posso mantê-la longe de mim, você sempre diz que pode ver através da minha sombra e diz que pode ver algo mais..._

_**Hermione:**__ Sim, eu acredito que haja luz em você._

_**Draco:**__ Talvez você esteja certa, talvez esta luz seja você... Você me faz forte Hermione!_

_**Hermione:**__ Não vamos mais brigar por bobeiras, por favor?_

_**Draco:**__ Afinal por que foi que a gente brigou dessa vez?_

_**Hermione:**__ Sua mãe._

_Nisso Draco se afasta de Hermione e prepara um copo de Gim para si._

_**Draco:**__ É sempre ela! Será que vocês nunca irão se entender._

_Disse caminhando na direção de Hermione._

_**Hermione:**__ Eu tento Draco, mas ela sempre me provoca._

_**Draco:**__ Calma, calma! Eu sei que não é sua culpa, mas eu não sei o que fazer... Afinal apesar de tudo ela é minha mãe. Droga!_

_**Hermione:**__ Ei agora você que está nervoso, se acalme! A gente vai achar um jeito._

_**Draco:**__ Eu espero que sim! Mais agora você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho bem quente._

_**Hermione:**__ Boa idéia... Na verdade nós dois precisamos._

_**Draco:**__ Hum... Acho que eu gostei dessa idéia._

_Diz o loiro mordendo uma das orelhas da noiva, que ele sabia ser um de seus pontos fracos._

_**Draco:**__ Que tal um banho a dois?_

_**Hermione:**__ Você esfrega minhas costas?_

_**Draco:**__ Por mim eu vou fazer muito mais do que esfregar suas costas._

_**Hermione:**__ O que você está esperando então?_

_Nisso Draco pega Hermione no colo e a leva para o quarto enquanto essa ri alegremente..._

**Flash Back Desligado**

Hermione bebeu o mais rápido possível a taça em sua mão, não entendia o porquê dessas lembranças agora, talvez fosse à atmosfera de romance, diversão e confraternidade que reinava pelo salão que a fazia se sentir assim tão melosa.

**Roupa da Hermione na festa**

http:/bymk (PONTO) s3 (PONTO) amazonaws (PONTO) com/Sets/Set-129390-500 (PONTO) jpg **(OBS: É só fazer que nem nas aulas de redação... não se escreve o ponto. Retire os espaços também)**

Hermione suspirou fortemente enquanto pegava outra bebida para si, quantas ela já havia tomado mesmo? Não se lembrava, mas se a sua decisão era se embriagar não estava conseguindo, de alguma maneira o álcool em seu sangue não a afetava, o que não era novidade.

Nos últimos tempos se embriagar estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, talvez fosse à quantidade de poção sem sono que cada dia era obrigada a aumentar ainda mais a dosagem, que impedia que o álcool agisse sobre seu corpo.

Por que ela tinha vindo a essa festa mesmo? Ah sim, porque era parte do seu trabalho, e precisava representar a seção de Defesa a Criaturas Mágicas e Não Mágicas do ministério.

Agradecia o fato de aquela ser uma festa de máscaras, não queria imaginar a cena se um de seus amigos a reconhece-se sentada ali naquele canto com um enorme tédio e vários copos sobre a mesa, queria tentar ser uma bêbeda feliz e despreocupada por alguns momentos... De preferência até o fim da festa.

Conferiu o relógio em seu pulso, quase 23 horas da noite, logo poderia ir embora, não queria estar ali quando fosse meia-noite e fosse à hora de retirar as máscaras, o anonimato nunca lhe pareceu tão bom quanto naquela noite.

Principalmente, não queria se encontrar com Draco aquela noite, o que ela sabia ser um risco calculado, fugir do ex-noivo era sua prioridade número um.

Era tão estranho apesar de já ter passado dois anos chamar Draco de seu ex-noivo, mas está era a verdade... Ele era seu ex.

**Flash Back**

_**Draco: **__RÁPIDO HERMIONE OU VAMOS NOS ATRASAR._

_Gritava Draco no andar de baixo do apartamento de ambos._

_**Hermione: **__Eu já vou._

_Disse dando uma última olhada em si mesma no espelho e pegando sua bolsa desceu as escadas._

_**Draco:**__ Você está linda..._

_Disse Draco indo beijar sua noiva._

_**Hermione:**__ Obrigada!_

_**Draco:**__ Mas se não corremos vamos nos atrasar._

_**Roupa da Hermione:**_

_http:/i28 (PONTO) tinypic (PONTO) com/ztgo42 (PONTO)__ jpg_

_**(OBS: É só fazer que nem nas aulas de redação... não se escreve o ponto. Retire os espaços também)**_

_**Hermione:**__ Mal posso acreditar que Abby fisgou o Snape e irá se casar com ele muito antes de nós... E tão rápido._

_**Draco: **__Esse deve ser o casamento mais rápido a ser organizado de toda a história._

_**Hermione:**__ Não é nenhuma surpresa, Abby estava organizando esse casamento com Snape há anos desde que se apaixonou por ele no 4º ano. Tudo que ela precisou fazer foi correr atrás dos detalhes anotados no seu caderno._

_**Draco:**__ Vocês mulheres me assustam._

_**Hermione:**__ Não temos culpas se somos mais rápidas, espertas, eficientes e inteligentes que vocês homens... Toda garota sonha com seu casamento antes mesmo de sonhar com o noivo __**(N/A Fato! Pelo menos comigo e com minhas amigas foram assim).**_

_**Draco: **__E você?_

_**Hermione: **__Eu o quê Draco?_

_**Draco:**__ Costumava a sonhar com seu casamento?_

_**Hermione:**__ Sim, mas na época eu me imaginava casando com o Rony..._

_**Draco:**__ Hum..._

_**Hermione:**__ Ora pra que essa cara! Ultimamente o único que ocupa meus pensamentos são você._

_**Draco:**__ É sem dúvida eu sou bem melhor que o Weasley não?_

_**Hermione:**__ Você é sua implicância com Rony!_

_**No casamento...**_

_Abby estava linda vestida de noiva e Hermione, junto de Marisa e Annabelle eram as madrinhas da noiva._

_Olhando o casamento, Hermione olhou para sua própria mão e seu anel de noivado, ela e Draco tinham decidido se casar assim que ele terminasse sua faculdade de economia bruxa e trouxa e quando a mesma terminasse seu curso no mais novo departamento de magia, a seção de Defesa a Criaturas Mágicas e Não Mágicas do ministério._

_No dia seguinte ela e Draco partiriam a Escócia, onde Hermione realizaria os testes finais para entrar no departamento. Sorriu ao se lembrar que seu noivo havia transferido seus estudos para Escócia na intenção de acompanhá-la ao local._

_Serão apenas dois meses mesmo, Draco havia dito._

_E logo depois finalmente seria a senhora Malfoy._

_Hermione olhou para o lado dos padrinhos do noivo onde se encontrava Draco e sorriu para o mesmo. Como padrinho Snape tinha escolhido Draco, Blaise e Alan, um dos primos de Abby._

_Hermione não pode evitar sentir uma sensação ruim ao olhar Alan, apesar de bonito ele a olhava de um modo estranho._

_E ela tinha razão em se sentir mal perto dele._

_Ela tinha ido até o quarto buscar sua bolsa para partir quando Alan entrou com tudo no mesmo e a agarrou a beijando, no mesmo instante Draco havia entrado e visto a cena._

_Hermione tentou se desculpar, mas nem teve chance já que logo Draco aparatou. Hermione teve apenas tempo de pegar sua bolsa, socar Alan e se explicar a Abby o porquê de sair correndo da festa antes de aparatar para o apartamento de ambos._

_Draco já estava bebendo quando Hermione chegou, ela tinha tentado se desculpar e explicar o que havia acontecido, mas Draco estava transtornado e cego de ciúmes e fez as acusações mais infindáveis que Hermione já ouviu, como que ela só estava com ele por causa do dinheiro, depois a xingou das piores formas possíveis._

_Quando ele ia sair porta a fora Hermione havia gritado que ela iria amanhã para Escócia e que se ele não estivesse lá que era o fim de ambos._

_Draco apenas a olhou com raiva e bateu a porta com tudo enquanto Hermione chorava caída no tapete da sala sentindo seu coração se quebrar em diversas partes._

**Flash Back Desligado**

Estava tão distraída que quando deu por si notou que havia um homem de cabelos loiros caminhando em sua direção. Quais eram as chances de que fosse Draco? Mínimas, até porque havia diversos outros loiros pelo salão de festa e dificilmente alguém a reconheceria atrás daquela máscara... Mas e se fosse ele? Era melhor agir rápido antes que fosse tarde.

Sem pensar duas vezes pegou sua bolsa e uma das garrafas que passavam em seu caminho e se levantou em sua mesa fugindo para qualquer lugar em que pudesse ficar a sós, fosse quem fosse o loiro que caminhava em sua direção ficaria no anonimato para a mesma.

Suspirou aliviada quando conseguiu encontrar uma porta que dava para o jardim suspenso** (N/A Pra quem não entendeu, é com se fosse um grande jardim em uma enorme sacada).**

**Hermione:** Finalmente o silêncio.

Disse ao fechar a grande porta atrás de si.

Retirou seus sapatos que atormentavam e jogou os longe e abrindo a garrafa que tinha em sua mente se sentou sobre a balaustrada no jardim e se pós a beber observando os carros que passavam lá em baixo e a lua. Se fosse a antiga Hermione nesse momento estaria dando bronca em si mesma dizendo que era perigoso e uma atitude não muito sábia. Riu com o seu próprio pensamento.

Talvez finalmente a bebida estivesse começando a fazer efeito em seu sangue.

**... : **Deveria ter cuidado você pode cair lá embaixo.

Hermione estava tão distraída que nem notou que mais alguém tinha descoberto seu novo esconderijo. Sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquela voz, sabia de quem era.

**Hermione:** Provavelmente seria uma morte rápida e sem atrativos, não se preocupe, quero um pouco mais de orgulho na minha própria morte do quer pular de um prédio em uma festa tediosa. É apesar da máscara de borboleta tenho a mais plena certeza que não posso voar.

Disse sarcástica.

**Hermione:** Como vai Malfoy?

Disse se virando finalmente para olhar o recém chegado e não pode negar que aqueles olhos cinza ainda mexiam com ela.

**Draco:** Reconheceu-me rapidamente! Como?

**Hermione:** Sua voz, ela tem sido minha constante companheira em meus pesadelos nos últimos anos.

Na verdade nos seus sonhos também, quando se esquecia de tomar sua poção sem sono, mas jamais admitiria aquilo.

**Draco:** Sua língua tem se tornado mais ferina nos últimos dois anos!

**Hermione:** Você aprende fácil a amaldiçoar alguém quando passa a detestá-lo, se tornar sarcástica com o mesmo é apenas o próximo passo.

**Draco:** E qual seria o passo seguinte?

**Hermione:** Provavelmente eu deveria começar a criar planos para matá-lo ou destruí-lo com alguma vingança.

**Draco:** E já decidiu como me matar ou vingar-se?

**Hermione:** Não... Planos mirabolantes me enjoam, então não tem como vingar-me e eu detesto sangue dessa forma matá-lo está fora do meu alcance, com isso me contento apenas em detestá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo pelo resto da minha patética vida. Aceita?

Disse mostrando sua garrafa.

**Draco:** Não quero me embriagar.

**Hermione:** Então é um tolo, para mim a única forma de suportá-lo e estando completamente bêbada.

**Draco:** E já esta? Sabe bêbada?

**Hermione:** Infelizmente não, perdi a capacidade de me embebedar com poucas taças, precisaria ainda de mais algumas dessa até ter plena certeza que estou bêbada devidamente.

**Draco:** Está seria uma indireta para que eu parta ou para que eu busque outra garrafa?

**Hermione:** Entenda como quiser. Mas não veio aqui apenas para me alertar sobre o fato de que eu não posso voar? Ou veio?

**Draco:** Não, não vim para isso... Na verdade estou à festa inteira a vigiando, esperando a hora certa de me aproximar.

**Hermione:** Ou seja, quando estivesse bebido o suficiente para ficar bêbeda.

**Draco:** Aí que você se engana, precisava falar com você ainda sóbria.

**Hermione:** Então diga, porque daqui algumas taças, eu não terei mais certeza do meu raciocínio.

**Draco:** É meio difícil conversar com você quando está atrás da sua muralha de autodefesa e sarcasmo.

**Hermione:** Oh mil desculpas, eu tenho uma péssima notícia a te dar: ESSA SOU EU!

Disse Hermione pulando da balaustrada **(N/A NÃO... Ela não se suicidou kkk SORRY! Brincadeirinha de mal gosto a minha) **para o chão e foi em direção aos seus sapatos.

**Draco:** Não, essa não é você Hermione, essa é quem você acha que é.

**Hermione:** Ora... Ora o pequeno Draco se tornou filosofo... Onde estão minhas malditas sandálias?

**Draco:** Seriam essas.

Disse mostrando a Hermione às sandálias da mesma.

**Hermione:** Ótimo, você as achou... Me entregue-as.

**Draco:** Não até que você me ouça.

**Hermione:** Se eu o ouvir devolverá minhas sandálias para que eu possa ir embora dessa maldita festa?

**Draco:** Talvez.

**Hermione:** Isto não é um sim.

**Draco:** Ora anime-se, também não é um não.

**Hermione:** ótimo... Então comece a falar logo.

**Draco:** Eu estava lá... Na estação.

De repente Hermione sentiu que todo o seu mundo ruía com aquela frase.

"_Eu estava lá... eu estava lá... eu estava lá"_ sua mente continuava a repetir... De repente tudo o que tinha acreditado nesses últimos dois anos parecia ruir sobre si.

**Hermione:** Como... Como isso é possível? Eu não o vi... Você não estava lá quando eu parti Draco.

**Draco:** Eu me atrasei, cheguei tarde demais, e durante esses dois anos eu me amaldiçoei todos os dias pelas minhas palavras e por ter demorado a tomar a decisão certa. Você partiu acreditando que eu nunca acreditei em você, partiu para longe me odiando.

**Flash Back**

_Hermione suspirou fortemente olhando para o relógio da estação e não pode suspirar sentir um buraco no peito... Ele não viria, ele tinha desistido de ambos._

_Hermione sentiu seu coração rasgar ao meio e logo depois um gosto amargo nos lábios, passou os dedos sobre os lábios para saber de onde vinha aquele sabor amargo até que percebeu que eram suas lágrimas que escorregavam pela face._

_**Cobrador:**__ A moça vai entrar?_

_**Hermione:**__ Não pode esperar mais um pouco?_

_**Cobrador:**__ Desculpe, mas já atrasei o máximo que podia._

_**Hermione:**__ Tudo bem! Pode me ajudar com as malas?_

_**Cobrador:**__ Sem dúvida._

_Hermione suspirou fortemente e dando uma ótima olhada pela janela do trem sentiu seu coração se romper ainda mais a cada vez que a estação de trem sumia de sua vista... Era o fim, um amargo fim, que tudo que lhe havia restado era o gosto amargo das lágrimas e das palavras duras de Draco._

_Enquanto isso Draco chegava correndo na estação de trem, usava toda a força que podia em suas pernas não deixando de praguejar. _

_Tinha bebido todas que podia ontem a noite após a briga, quando acordou na manhã seguinte com uma enorme ressaca, percebeu que não haveria dor maior do que perder Hermione... E que se lixasse sua mãe e o que tinha acontecido na festa, provavelmente Hermione estava certa, ela nunca a traíra antes, porque ela o traíra logo com aquele cara idiota._

_Tinha levado um enorme susto ao olhar para o relógio do bar e perceber que tinha menos de meia hora para atravessar toda Londres para alcançar Hermione. Tinha resolvido aparatar, mas se lembrou que tinha esquecido sua varinha no apartamento no meio da briga._

_Tinha pegado um taxi, mas havia um enorme engarrafamento no caminho, decidido tinha soltado do taxi e procurado correr o mais rápido que podia até a estação de trem._

_**Draco:**__ Com licença, poderia me dizer a que horas sai o trem para a Escócia?_

_**Senhor:**__ Você o perdeu meu jovem, ele já partiu há uns 10 minutos._

_Draco sentiu que todo o seu mundo desabava naquele momento. Perante os seus olhos passava toda a história dele com Hermione: o primeiro beijo no corredor do colégio, a briga de ambos, a reconciliação, o sorriso de Hermione quando a pediu em casamento perante toda a grifinória, quando compraram o apartamento. Mas no fim a última lembrança o machucou, era Hermione chorando caída no chão da sala enquanto Draco virava as costas para a mesma._

_Não poderia ser esse o fim poderia? Draco sentiu que uma lágrima escorria sobre os lábios deixando no mesmo um gosto amargo, o gosto da perda._

**Flash Back Desligado**

**(N/A Música: ALGUIEN – ROXETTE)**

**Hermione:** Eu nunca soube! Durante esses dois anos eu acreditei fielmente que você continuava me odiando e acreditando que eu era culpada daquele beijo. Eu vivi um verdadeiro inferno por sua culpa.

Disse Hermione deixando as lágrimas escorrer livremente, as mesmas que tinha guardado dentro de si nos últimos dois anos.

Draco se aproxima e abraça Hermione enquanto a mesma continua a chorar e socar seu peito ao mesmo tempo.

**Hermione:** Por que você nunca foi atrás de mim? Por que não me procurou? Por quê? Eu não era boa o bastante para valer à pena?

Draco paralisa e fica tenso de repente e levantando o queixo de Hermione enxuga as lágrimas da mesma.

**Draco:** Nunca mais diga isso novamente ouviu. Você é boa o suficiente para qualquer um, boa até demais para mim.

**Hermione:** Então por quê?

**Draco:** Por medo, por vergonha, por covardia e infelizmente admito por orgulho! Eu não sabia como você me receberia, tinha medo que me escorasse do local e me humilha-se. Eu sinto muito! Quando eu finalmente tomei coragem você tinha ido embora da Escócia e eu não fazia idéia de onde achá-la, nesses últimos dois anos a tenho procurado como louco por todas as cidades escocesas que você possa imaginar.

Hermione não pode evitar rir.

**Hermione: **Sua procura foi em vão.

**Draco:** Por quê?

**Hermione:** Estou morando na... Grécia!

**Alguien para descubrir el amor**

Alguém para descobrir o amor

**Para quererse**

Para querer-te

**alguien para compartir el dolor**

Alguém para compartilhar a dor

**y perdonarse**

E perdoar-te

**Toda la vida buscandote lejos**

Toda a vida procurando- te longe

**de mi y eras tu**

De minha e eras tu

**esa persona que sabe querer**

Essa pessoa que sabe querer

**y eres tu...**

E és tu...

Com isso ambos riram ao notar o quão longe Draco estava da verdade e do local.

Hermione sentiu uma parte de seu coração se apertar ao se lembrar da Grécia, olhou para suas mãos e suspirou aliviada. Não queria estragar o momento. **(N/A Alguém entendeu a dica?)**

Queria tanto que aquele momento durasse para sempre e que o tempo congelasse. Ali nos braços de Draco rindo de uma coisa boba, em uma festa fantasia, num belo jardim iluminado pela lua, Hermione sentia-se como Cinderela, só queria que a meia-noite demorasse a chegar.

Foi quando tomou a decisão, poderia ser loucura, talvez ela se se arrepende depois... Mas só por um momento, por uma noite queria sentir-se unida a Draco novamente.

**Hermione:** Beije-me!

**Draco – o.O: **Como?

**Hermione:** Preciso pedir de novo?

**Draco:** Não.

Com isso os lábios de Hermione e Draco se uniram em um belo simples e singelo.

Hermione beijava Draco como se fosse aquela a última vez e ela sabia que seria, assim que a noite acabasse ela e Draco também acabariam.

"_Uma única última noite é tudo que eu posso te dar Draco... Eu sou como a Cinderela que a meia-noite acaba o feitiço"_

Hermione não pode evitar derramar uma lágrima. Se ele tivesse chegado antes, se ele a tivesse encontrado antes, talvez não se sentisse tão culpada quanto naquele momento.

**Alguien para dar un beso total**

Alguém para dar um beijo total

**y abandonarse**

E abandonar-te

**alguien para dar un salto mortal**

Alguém para dar um salto mortal

**y no morirse**

E não se matar

**quien iba decirmelo**

Quem ia me dizer

**Tu eres el unico, tu amor**

Teu és o único, teu amor

**mi corazon desde el cielo al suelo**

Meu coração desde o céu ao solo

**buscandote...**

Procurando-te...

**alguien para conocer la vida**

Alguém para conhecer a vida

**alguien para conservar el calor**

Alguém para conservar o calor

**alguien para creer en todo**

Alguém para acreditar em tudo

**alguien para disfrutar del amor**

Alguém para desfrutar do amor

**Despues mas que nada**

Depois mas que nada

**Estar feliz contigo**

Estar feliz contigo

**mi buen amigo...**

Meu bom amigo...

**Draco:** Por que chora?

Disse Draco encerrando o beijo e secando as lágrimas da mesma com beijos.

**Hermione:** Porque esse momento é tão perfeito, que eu não queria que acabasse.

**Draco:** Não precisa acabar.

"_Precisa sim Draco, pelo menos para mim"_

**Hermione:** Tira-me daqui.

**Draco:** Venha comigo.

Hermione deixou-se ser guiada porta a fora, quando Draco estava dentro do elevador esperou que as últimas trouxas saíssem e abraçou Hermione aparatando dali.

Hermione olhou ao redor surpresa ao notar que estava no mesmo apartamento que dividia outrora com Draco, a sala continuava a mesma, talvez um ou dois móveis foram substituídos por outro mais novos, mais em si continuava a mesma sala de antes. Os quadros que Hermione adorava pendurados na parede, as fotos de ambos e dos amigos espalhados pelo local, a velha lareira e a última foto em Hogwarts sobre a mesma.

**Hermione:** Você não mudou nada de lugar! Por quê?

**Draco:** Eu tentei, mas não consegui! Dessa forma eu me sentia mais unido a ti, quase como se estivesse...

**Hermione:** Preso ao tempo?

**Draco:** Sim.

Hermione suspirou fortemente ao ver sobre a lareira a caixinha de música cravejada em diamantes que receberá de Draco no primeiro natal de ambos. Ele havia a deixada curiosa a noite toda, até que no meio da noite ele a acordou com um beijo e colocou o seu presente sobre seu colo. Tempos felizes aqueles.

**Siempre buscandote ahora sintiendote**

Sempre te procurando agora sentindo-te aqui

**Aqui en mi**

Aqui em mim

**Para los dos un amor**

Para os dois um amor

**sin testigos**

Sem testemunhas

**gracias a ti**

Obrigado a ti

**alguien para conocer la vida**

Alguém para conhecer a vida

**alguien para conservar el calor**

Alguém para conservar o calor

**alguien para creer en todo**

Alguém para acreditar em tudo

**alguien para disfrutar del amor**

Alguém para desfrutar do amor

**Despues mas que nada**

Depois mas que nada

**Estar feliz contigo**

Estar feliz contigo

**mi buen amigo, amigo**

Meu bom amigo, amigo

**N/A P.S: Aqui começa a parte "caliente" da noite, como eu havia prometido na fic anterior. Se você não gosta ou se sente incomodada (o) pule até a parte que aparece outra nota dessa. Para quem ficar, como eu não tenho muito jeito em escrever partes HOT, eu tirei essa de um e-book que eu li recentemente em que a história do casal era um pouco parecida com esta. Eu apenas mudei algumas partes e falas e acrescentei outras para se encaixar melhor na história, mas se por acaso você já leu o livro e reconhecer algo, não se espante, não é mera coincidência.**

"_Oh, Draco, quanto tempo perdido!"_

Hermione pensou e se dirigiu para a lareira como se uma força a atraísse. E então, quando ela tocou o delicado ornamento, ouviu a voz sussurrada de Draco as suas costas.

**Draco:** Nunca pude esquecer.

Ela concordou com um gesto, incapaz de falar. Eles ficaram imóveis, apenas olhando um para o outro. De repente, como de mútuo acordo, deram um passo e se abraçaram.

O desejo consumia cada parte do corpo de Hermione. Os beijos de Draco eram tão ardentes e possessivos que, sem refletir, ela segurou a mão de Draco e o puxando subiu as escadas até o antigo quarto de ambos onde se encaminhou para a cama.

**Draco:** Não há pressa Jane. Temos a noite inteira.

Ele murmurou nos lábios que o perseguiam em sonhos.

Hermione suspirou ao ouvir o velho apelido, fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez, e só agora Hermione percebia o quanto sentia falta do simples ato de Draco a chamar por seu nome do meio.

**Hermione:** Eu quero aproveitar cada minuto.

Hermione respondeu provocante. A necessidade de sentir Draco dentro dela não a deixava raciocinar. Fazia muito tempo. Muito tempo...

Ela percebeu que Draco estava tremendo quando tornou a tocá-la.

**Hermione:** Você quer me despir?

Ele respirou fundo, sorriu e começou a descer o zíper do vestido. Tirou-o gentilmente, fazendo com que deslizasse pelos braços e pelas costas. Depois ficou olhando, como que enfeitiçado, para os seios protegidos pelo sutiã preto de renda. No momento que os teve nas mãos, deixou escapar um gemido. Acariciou-os como se fossem frágeis peças de cristal de início, mas em seguida com uma volúpia que fez os mamilos enrijecerem e Hermione implorar para que ele continuasse acariciando-os.

De joelhos, Draco retirou a meia-calça de Hermione e a fez descer lentamente pelas coxas.

Hermione estava tão excitada que pensou que não conseguiria esperar pelas preliminares. E não precisou esperar porque, louco de desejo, Draco lhe tirou a calcinha naquele instante.

Da última vez que eles fizeram amor, Hermione não sabia que teria de esperar dois anos pela próxima. Estar finalmente com Draco, nua e tão apaixonada, parecia um milagre.

Ela não conseguiu se controlar. Nem sequer tentou. Queria se enroscar em Draco, sentir cada músculo de suas pernas, de seu peito, de suas costas e acima de tudo de sua virilidade.

Draco quis que ela se posicionasse por cima dele. Regina obedeceu. Faria qualquer coisa que Draco pedisse.

Era maravilhoso ter o homem que amava dentro de seu corpo. Ser parte dele assim como ele estava sendo parte dela. Não queria que aquele momento terminasse. Queria que ele se prolongasse por toda a noite. Mas não seria possível. Porque em poucos instantes, depois de uma espera de anos, eles mergulharam em intenso êxtase.

**Draco:** Agora me deixe ficar por cima de você.

Draco pediu. Inebriados de amor, eles haviam descansado nos braços um do outro. Mas precisavam de mais. Levaria um longo tempo até que a paixão pudesse ser saciada. Talvez isso nem sequer fosse possível.

Hermione fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas de felicidade.

Draco havia se tornado um amante mais delicado e mais ardente. Ele agora se importava mais em dar do que em sentir prazer. Não que ele não fosse amoroso e gentil antes. Mas agora...

Ela o beijou no rosto, no pescoço, nos ombros e na boca. O perfume da loção após barba ainda podia ser adivinhado. Tão bom e tão másculo. Aninhada naqueles braços, Hermione pensou que aquele era o lugar onde ela deveria ficar.

**N/A Para quem não gosta de parte HOT aqui é a continuação.**

Foi quando olhou para suas mãos vazias e a realidade a tomou com tudo. O que ela havia feito? Havia se entregado como uma virgem que sucumbe ao desejo pela primeira vez e havia se esquecido de sua realidade.

Por mais que quisesse ficar nos braços de Draco, aquele não era seu lugar, pelo menos não mais.

Engoliu suas lágrimas e vestiu suas roupas em silêncio temendo acordar Draco. Tentou aparatar até a sala apenas para testar se o feitiço anti - aparatação com restrições não a afetava. Sorriu ao notar que Draco não havia mudado o feitiço e que ela ainda tinha permissão de aparatar livremente pela casa.

Pegou uma caneta e uma folha que achou guardado dentro da gaveta da sala e começou a escrever. Só esperava que Draco não a odiasse na manhã seguinte.

Olhou uma última vez para o mesmo deixando uma singela lágrima cair e aparatou para longe dali.

**alguien para conocer la vida**

Alguém para conhecer a vida

**alguien para conservar el calor**

Alguém para conservar o calor

**alguien para creer en todo**

Alguém para acreditar em tudo

**alguien para disfrutar del amor**

Alguém para desfrutar do amor

**Despues mas que nada**

Depois mas que nada

**Estar feliz contigo oh**

Estar feliz contigo oh

**mi buen amigo, tu eres ese alguien**

Meu bom amigo, tu és esse alguém

**No dia seguinte...**

A primeira coisa que Draco notou ao acordar era que Hermione não estava ao seu lado.

A segunda foi uma rosa sobre a cama.

Mas a terceira foi a mais difícil: uma carta.

Levantou-se de sua cama e fez sua higiene e colocou uma roupa tentando adiar o máximo possível a bomba que aquela carta poderia trazer. Mas uma hora depois a curiosidade o estava matando e respirando fundo abriu a carta.

"_Olá Draco,_

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não estar ai? Acertei né! Eu preferia ter de dito isso cara a cara, mas me faltou coragem ontem e provavelmente se eu ficasse essa manhã não teria coragem para olhar na sua cara quando descobrisse a verdade. _

_A vida é estranha, posso ter me tornando mais solta em algumas partes, mas em outras me tornei uma completa covarde, afinal eu nunca recuei perante uma briga com um Malfoy antes, bom tem uma primeira vez para tudo._

_Eu estou enrolando e enrolando e não disse ainda o motivo dessa carta... Bom primeiro verifique se está sentado, não quero que você se machuque... A verdade é que eu estou noiva! _**(N/A Alguém ai tinha notado que Hermione sempre se sentia culpada ao olhar para suas mãos e a notar vazia? Bem, ela sentia falta do anel)**

_Pronto disse/escrevi! Sinto muito Draco, mas as coisas entre nós acabou há muito tempo, e bom, eu conheci alguém._

_Ele é gentil, me faz ri, respeita meu espaço e todas as minhas amigas solteiras têm inveja de mim, mas, o incrível é que apesar dele ser tudo isso, é em você que eu penso ao fechar meus olhos... Isto é errado! Eu sinto sua falta, das nossas brigas, dos nossos beijos na chuva... Simplesmente sinto sua falta._

_Mas você faz parte do meu passado, e o passado deve ser deixado de lado. A vida continua e você, Draco, há muito saiu da minha rota._

_Queria que você tivesse chegado antes, talvez à história fosse diferente agora. Eu o amo Draco, mas não posso evitar também me sentir unida a Eric, meu noivo, eu queria que houvesse uma decisão fosse justa e fácil de tomar, mas não há, eu sou uma mulher de compromisso e não posso quebrá-lo, não assim! Eu o amo, mas não devo! Eu preciso seguir em frente Draco e você também. _

_Não posso e não quero ficar preso a um amor do passado, Eric merece meu amor Draco, e eu estou disposta a retribuir._

_Obrigado pelas lembranças... Elas serão eternamente nossas"_

Draco deixou seu corpo escorrer pela parede e colocando sua cabeça entre suas pernas chorou como um garotinho enquanto segurava as cartas em sua mão.

Com raiva amassou a carta em suas mãos... Ele a havia perdido de novo... Chegará tarde novamente e outro se aproximou.

**NÃO! Ele não permitiria que acontecesse novamente! **

Na última vez ele havia deixado o tempo se encarar de tudo esperando que ela voltasse, mas dessa vez ele estava decidido...

**Draco:** Você será minha novamente Hermione.

...Iria atrás de Hermione!

**Grécia... **

Hermione suspirou fortemente enquanto caminhava pela vila, estava se sentindo tão confusa ultimamente, a que ela não entendia afinal Draco fazia parte do seu passado, isto era certo, ou não?

Balançou sua cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento de si, ela e Draco eram passado e ponto final do assunto, não devia ficar perdendo tempo pensando no que poderia ter sido se ela e Draco ainda estivessem juntos e se concentrar em aprender a amar Eric com todo o amor que ele merecia e não ajudaria em nada ficar se perdendo em sentimentos passados... Mas por que então sempre se pegava pensando no ex-noivo?

Respirou fundo e apertando mais seu casaco em torno do seu corpo para se proteger do frio tratou de afastar seus pensamentos e se pós a caminhar em direção a orla da praia onde Eric se encontrava.

Eric a viu de longe e lhe acenou de seu iate, Hermione correu até o píer esperando o noivo atracar.

Por um momento se pós a observar o atual noivo e compará-lo com Draco. Enquanto Draco era loiro, branco, de olhos cinza, aristocrático e fino, um típico nobre inglês, Eric era totalmente oposto com seus cabelos negros e a pele morena e olhos verdes, era risonho e supersticioso, um típico homem grego.

**Eric:** Olá princesa.

Disse Eric indo beijar sua noiva.

Aí estava grande diferença, enquanto Draco era mais reservado em relação a relacionamentos, Eric adorava demonstrações de amor em público.

**Hermione:** Olá querido.

**Eric:** Posso saber o motivo de encontrá-la por aqui?

**Hermione:** Minhas damas de honra chegaram e queria que fosse comigo conhecê-las.

**Eric:** Um segundo. Só vou terminar de atracar o barco.

Hermione suspirou e se encaminhou para longe do píer esperando o noivo.

Olhou para suas mãos e viu sua aliança de compromisso, se ela não tivesse tirado a aliança para ir a festa por medo de perdé-la talvez ela nunca tivesse traído Eric, era errado! Mas por Merlin, foi tão bom. Se fecha-se os olhos poderia se lembrar do toque frio de Draco sobre sua pele quente, o gosto dos lábios do mesmo.

Balançou sua cabeça como se assim afastasse os pensamentos de si, ela e Draco nunca dariam certos, eles sempre se machucariam, e por mais que fosse covarde de sua parte Hermione tinha medo de se envolver com Draco novamente.

Por que ela não podia amar Eric com a mesma intensidade que amava Draco? Seria tão mais fácil, tão menos doloroso.

**Eric:** Você está bem?

Hermione acordou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Eric ao seu lado.

**Hermione:** Não, mas eu vou ficar.

**Eric:** Quer conversa sobre isso?

**Hermione:** Não, obrigado! Mas eu preciso resolver isso sozinha.

**Eric: **Vamos?

Quando Hermione chegou a casa de seu noivo, que ficava no alto de uma colina de onde se podia ver toda a ilha lá em baixo suas amigas já a aguardavam.

Hermoine correu em direção as mesma dando um abraço em conjunto.

**Hermione:** Venha quero lhes apresentar meu noivo.

Com isso Hermione puxa suas amigas em direção ao mesmo.

**Hermione:** Está é Abby, minha "mãe" praticamente.

**Eric:** Senhorita.

**Abby:** Você é muito educado, mas pode me chamar de senhora, já sou uma mulher casada.

**Hermione:** Então você e o seboso... sinto muito, Snape ainda continuam juntos?

**Abby:** Sim, ele vem pra cá no dia do casamento.

**Marisa:** Não sei porque o espanto Hermione. Abby sempre correu atrás do Snape, não era de se surpreender que quando ela o conseguiu que ela não o deixaria ir. Apesar de eu ainda o achar muito velho para você.

**Abby:** São apenas 18 anos de diferença...

**Hermione:** Meninas, por favor, de novo essa história não.

**Meninas:** Ela que começou.

**Hermione:** Deixa eu lhe apresentar Marisa, a 'força" do grupo.

**Eric:** Senhorita!

**Hermione:** E por último, mas não menos importante, Annabelle, a romântica de todas nós.

**Annabe****lle:** Olá.

Hermione fingiu não ver, mas mesmo assim notou que quando Eric e Annabelle se olharam parecia sair faíscas do olhos do mesmo.

No começo Hermione achou que havia fantasiado a coisa toda, mas durante a semana ela ficou ainda mais encucada com a situação. Sempre que Eric se aproximava Annabelle corava e ele sempre estava rindo quando conversava com a mesma.

E também havia os olhares entre ambos.

Foi quando Hermione percebeu que não só ela, mas também a familia de Eric havia notado a situação e a avó de Eric, uma velhinha bem espirituosa que havia se encantado por Annabelle, sempre fazia indiretas sobre a situação do casal.

Uma noite ela estava em seu quarto se arrumando em seu quarto, quando Cristal e Luísa, as irmãs gemeas de Eric entraram.

**Luísa:** Precisamos alertar de algo.

**Crital:** Algo muito sério.

**Hermione:** Diga?

**Luísa:** Eu sei que Annabellle é sua amiga, mas...

**Cristal:** Se você não tomar cuidado ela vai roubar o Eric de você.

**Hermione:** Obrigado por em avisar meninas, mas não se preocupem, sei que Eric não faria nada pra me magoar, muito menos Anna.

**Luisa:** Nós tentamos.

Quando elas saíram Hermione se pegou pensando que seria bom se realmente Eric gostasse de Annabelle, dessa forma ela não se sentiria tão culpada se corresse atrás de Draco.

Hermione se espantou com os rumos dos próprios pensamentos. Ela deveria aprender a amar Eric e não entregá-lo de mão beijada.

Hermione terminou de se arrumar e foi para a sala de jantar e enorme foi sua surpresa ao ver Draco por lá.

**Hermione:** Draco! O que você faz aqui?

**Draco:** Olá Hermione.

**Eric:** Ele insiste em falar com você Hermione.

**Hermione:** Tudo bem, venha...

**Draco:** O que eu tenho para dizer, não é segredo Hermione.

**Hermione – engolindo seco:** Então diga.

**Draco:** Quando você esteve em Londres, me acusou de não ter ido atrás de você na última vez, então quando você partiu na manhã seguinte eu precebi que não estava disposto a cometer o mesmo erro novamente...

**Hermione:** Então...

**Draco:** Eu vim buscá-la Hermione.

**Hermione – o.O:** Como?

**Todos na sala – o.O:** Por Merlin.

**Draco:** Você escreveu em sua carta que parte de você ainda me amava, que você queria poder ser capaz de fazer uma escolha justa. Eu a amo demais para deixá-la partir novamente da minha vida e ficar de braços bem, eu lhe dou a chance de fazer uma escolha.

**Hermione:** Isso... Isso é rídiculo.

**Eric:** Eu acho justo.

**Draco:** Até mesmo seu noivo concorda comigo Hermione.

**Hermione:** Tudo bem! Quais são minhas opções?

**Draco:** Você pode ficar aqui na Grécia com Eric e se escolhe-lo a deixarei em paz, nunca mais a procurarei novamente...

**Hermione – engole seco:** E a outra?

**Draco:** Você pode ir comigo para Londres e assim que desembarcamos marcamos nosso casamento.

**Hermione:** Eu... Eu...

**Draco e Eric:** SIM?

Hermione não sabia o que responder de um lado todo o seu passado, Draco, que faz seu coração bater mais forte e lhe dá borboletas no estomago e a faz se sentir única e especial: seu verdadeiro amor. Do outro aquele Eric, aquele que a faz sentir-se segura e protegida, um fiel amigo, todo o seu presente: A escolha mais segura para o seu coração.

**Vovó:** Por que ela não diz logo? E só dizer que quer ficar com o loiro!

**Annabelle:** Vovó, isso é complicado. E você deveria torcer para que ela aceita-se ficar com Eric!

**Vovó:** Ora, pensei que amasse meu neto.

**Annabelle:** Vovó!

Disse Anne Lise ficando rubra.

**Eric:** Isto é verdade?

Diz Eric olhando para Annabelle que sem saber o que fazer corre porta a fora do local.

**Vovó:** Vá atrás dela?

**Eric:** Hermione é minha noiva vovó.

**Vovó:** Ela ainda não se decidiu.

**Eric:** Pois bem. Hermione qual é a sua decisão?

**Hermione:** Sinto muito... Mas eu não sei qual dos dois escolher.

**Draco:** Pois bem. Então que assim seja. Eu partirei...

Diz Draco virando-se para ir embora e Hermione rapidamente segura sua mão.

**Hermione:** Draco?

**Draco:** Quando você souber a resposta a minha pergunta, procure-me! Eu estarei a esperando.

Disse dando um singelo beijo na testa de Hermione antes de sair porta a fora. Naquele instante Hermione sentiu como se uma parte de seu coração ruísse... Se ela ao menos soubesse o que fazer.

**Cristal:** Isso aqui ta melhor que novela mexicana.

**Luísa:** Sem dúvida.

Eric olha para Hermione que está triste em um canto, olha para uma das portas e vê Draco pegando um táxi, olha para a porta que Anne saiu e toma uma decisão.

**Eric:** Por favor, saiam todos, eu preciso conversar com Hermione a sós.

Com isso todos se retiram da sala enquanto Eric se aproxima de Hermione e puxando sua mão a leva até a varanda de onde se pode ver o cais.

**Eric:** O barco dele deve partir em breve.

**Hermione:** Eu sei! Eric... Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Por toda essa confusão.

Nisso Eric faz Hermione olhá-lo e dando um beijo em sua testa e segura a mão da mesma.

**Eric:** Desculpe-me Hermione. E para o seu bem.

Disse tirando o anel do dedo da mesma e também o seu e os guardando em seu bolso.

**Hermione:** Por quê?

**Eric:** Você não me ama Hermione...

**Hermione:** Mas eu...

**Eric:** Por favor, não me interrompa. Eu tentei fazer você em amar e esse foi o meu erro, deveria ter te deixado livre para ir atrás daquele que você realmente ama. Você usa essa desculpa para se esconder Hermione e eu não posso ficar parado enquanto a vejo se destruir. Na verdade ambos estamos errados e nós escondemos.

**Hermione:** Annabelle?

**Eric:** Sim. Você notou?

Disse Eric envergonhado, apesar de tudo ele e Hermione tinham acabado de desmanchar o noivado.

**Hermione:** Sim eu notei os seus olhares pra ela e eu sei que ela também gosta de você.

Disse sorrindo tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia surgido no ar, até porque ela realmente estava feliz por Eric ter encontrado alguém que o amasse.

**Eric:** Sinto muito.

**Hermione:** Não sinta! Ambos estamos errados. Acho que confundimos amizade e necessidade de apego com amor. **(N/A Isso já aconteceu comigo uma vez e com vocês? Inner: Dá pra cala a boca, no caso os dedos, e voltar a escrever? Autora: Pronto, pronto! Já estou voltando à história)**

**Eric:** Vá atrás dele!

**Hermione:** Eu irei... E você vá atrás de Anne.

**Eric:** Você se importaria se eu pedisse sua amiga em casamento?

**Hermione:** Não! Espero que possamos ser amigos.

**Eric:** Sempre. Afinal eu a quero como madrinha do meu casamento... Você e Draco.

Hermione corre em direção à porta da varanda, mas antes de partir totalmente, vira em direção a Eric.

**Hermione:** Eric?

**Eric:** Sim!

**Hermione:** Obrigado.

Diz dando um último sorriso antes de se lançar porta a fora.

**(N/A Música: A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN – SELENA GOMEZ)**

Hermione nunca correu tanto como aquele dia.

Quando Eric retirou o anel de seu dedo Hermione finalmente se viu livre para pensar em Draco e para assumir o que ela tinha guardado todo aquele tempo escondido dentro do seu coração por medo. Por Merlin, um dia sem Draco era como se ela tivesse estado no deserto por mil dias.

Não importava o que ela fizesse, seu mundo seria sempre um lugar vazio sem ele e as lembranças de ambos, se tornariam pouco a pouco uma miragem, como se todos os dias felizes fossem se apagando e ela não queria viver assim: atormentada pelo seu medo.

**Can you feel me?**

Você pode me sentir?

**When I think about you**

Quando eu penso em você,

**With every breath I take**

Com cada suspiro que eu dou,

**Every minute, no matter what I do**

A cada minuto, não importa o que eu faça

**My world is an empty place**

Meu mundo é um lugar vazio

**Like I've been wondering desert**

Como se eu estivesse vagando pelo deserto

**For a thousand days**

Por mil dias

**Don't know if it's a mirage**

Eu não sei se é uma miragem

**But I always see your face, baby**

Mas eu sempre vejo seu rosto, querido

Quando Hermione chegou à cidade, parou apenas um momento para respirar e logo olhou ao redor procurando achar Draco entre os turistas da ilha, mas tudo indicava não ser aquele seu dia de sorte, parecia que todos tiveram a idéia de visitar a ilha naquele dia.

Ela precisava achar Draco! E logo, antes que fosse tarde demais e ele deixasse a ilha achando que parte dela amava Eric.

**Não! Não seria assim, ela não viveria sem Draco novamente**.

A primeira vez foi quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts e ela só manteve sua sanidade graças as suas amigas e apesar de tudo ela ainda podia vê-lo e observá-lo entre os corredores; a segunda foi a mais longa... **Dois anos**! Como ela tinha vivido todo aquele tempo? A resposta é que ela não tinha vivido, tinha sobrevivido. E ela estava cansada de sobreviver, ela queria viver! Ela queria Draco.

******I'm missing you so much**

Eu estou sentindo muito sua falta**  
****Can't help it, I'm in love**

Não posso fazer nada, estou apaixonada**  
****A day without you is like a year without rain**

Um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****I need you by my side,**

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado,**  
****Don't know how I'll survive**

Não sei como vou sobreviver**  
****But a day without you is like a year without rain**

Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****(oooh)**

Hermione correu desesperadamente entre as pessoas pedindo desculpas rapidamente a todos que empurrava, ela não tinha tempo para se desculpar corretamente dessa vez.

Por Merlin onde estava Draco?

Hermione achou que estava louca quando ouviu a voz de Draco em algum lugar, olhou ao redor e o viu. Ele estava a uns 100 metros pagando ao taxista enquanto levava sua mala até o barco de passageiros que o aguardava, ela precisava ser rápida e alcançá-lo antes que subisse ao navio.

**Hermione:** DRACO! DRACO!

Gritou Hermione esperando chamar a atenção do mesmo, mas definitivamente aquele não era seu dia de sorte porque o navio começou apitar tampando sua voz.

Precisava se aproximar mais!

Hermione não pensou duas vezes, e alugou uma das bicicletas que havia por ali oferecendo cem pratas e correu em direção a Draco.

**Hermione:** Merda! Eu não sei como se controla isso! SAI DA FRENTE!

Gritava Hermione às pessoas que andavam pela rua.

**Hermione:** HEY DRACO!

Draco se virou rapidamente em direção a voz da mesma e quando a viu vir em sua direção com uma daquelas coisas trouxas toda descoordenada, por um momento não acreditou nisso.

**Draco:** Hermione? HERMIONE.

**Hermione: **EU NÃO SEI COMO SE PARA ISSO! SAI DA FRENTE.

Draco rapidamente puxa Hermione para si quando ela passa ao seu lado impedindo assim que ela caísse dentro do mar.

**The stars are burning,**

As estrelas estão queimando,**  
****I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)**

Eu ouço sua voz na minha mente (na minha mente) **  
****Can't you hear me calling?**

Você não me ouve chamando?**  
****My heart is yearning,**

Meu coração está suspirando,**  
****Like the ocean that's running dry**

Como um oceano que está secando**  
****Catch me I'm falling**  
Segure-me se eu estiver caindo**  
****It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,**

É como se o chão desmoronasse sob os meus pés,**  
****Won't you save me**

Você não vai me salvar**  
****There's gonna be a monsoon**

Vai ter uma monção**  
****When you get back to me (ooooh baby) **  
Quando você voltar para mim (ooooh baby) 

**Draco:** Você está louca? Queria morrer? Qual é o seu problema garota?

Perguntou Draco furiosamente após Hermione se recuperar do susto. Será que ela não tinha notado que poderia ter se afogado? Por Merlin, não queria nem pensar nessa hipótese, era mais preferível ver Hermione com aquele bruxo grego mequetrefe do que morta.

**Hermione:** O meu problema é você Draco!

**Draco:** Como assim?

**Hermione:** Você que fica dentro da minha mente, dentro do meu coração e por mais que eu tente você não sai de lá. Eu estou cansada de lutar... Lutar contra isso, contra o que eu sinto.

**Draco:** O que exatamente você sente Hermione?

**Hermione:** Por Merlin Draco, pensei que você fosse mais esperto. Eu estou falando que eu não posso lutar contra o que eu sinto, porque nada do que eu faço vai adiantar se para mim sem você não há chuva.

**Draco – o.O:** COMO?

******I'm missing you so much**

Eu estou sentindo muito sua falta**  
****Can't help it, I'm in love**

Não posso fazer nada, estou apaixonada**  
****A day without you is like a year without rain**

Um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****I need you by my side,**

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado,**  
****Don't know how I'll survive**

Não sei como vou sobreviver**  
****But a day without you is like a year without rain**

Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****(oooh)**

**Hermione: **Você me perguntou quem eu realmente amava? Com quem eu queria ficar? Eu tenho a resposta agora.

**Draco:** Qual?

**Hermione:** _**Você, Draco.**_ No fundo sempre foi você, eu achei que poderia esquecê-lo e seguir em frente e sobreviver, mas eu não quero sobreviver Draco...

**Draco:** Eu não te entendo...

Hermione interrompe Draco colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios do mesmo.

**Hermione:** Eu não quero sobreviver... Eu quero viver e eu só estou viva ao seu lado. Preciso de você aqui, do meu lado, não sei explicar, mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva. E eu quero que chova em mim, eu preciso de você, como o mar precisa do rio, como as pessoas precisam do ar... Como a terra precisa da chuva. Eu sou a terra Draco, você é a chuva, e nesses últimos dois anos eu me sinto como um deserto.

**Draco:** Eu te amo!

**Hermione:** Eu também!

Disse finalmente beijando Draco e por incrível que pareça começou a chover naquele momento e enquanto a maioria das pessoas corria em direção ao abrigo Hermione e Draco continuavam a se beijar.

**Hermione:** Obrigado por trazer a chuva de volta.

Disse Hermione quando finalmente pararam de se beijar.

**So let this drought come to an end**  
Então deixe esta seca acabar**  
****And make this desert flower again**

E a flor do deserto crescer novamente**  
****I need you here, can't explain**

Preciso de você aqui, não sei explicar**  
****But a day without you is like a year without rain**  
Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva  
**I'm missing you so much**

Eu estou sentindo muito sua falta**  
****Can't help it, I'm in love**

Não posso fazer nada, estou apaixonada**  
****A day without you is like a year without rain**

Um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****I need you by my side,**

Eu preciso de você ao meu lado,**  
****Don't know how I'll survive**

Não sei como vou sobreviver**  
****But a day without you is like a year without rain**

Mas um dia sem você é como um ano sem chuva**  
****(oooh)**

**Draco:** Não há de que.

Disse Draco dando o seu famoso sorriso de lado.

**Draco:** Venha...

Disse Draco estendendo sua mão a Hermione.

**Hermione:** Para onde?

**Draco:** Para casa.

**Hermione:** Com você eu já estou em casa Draco.

"Obrigado Eric"

Pensa Hermione olhando uma última vez para a casa no alto da colina de onde uma coruja vem voando em sua direção.

Era uma mensagem curta e simples de Eric.

"_Seja feliz Hermione... E Anne aceitou meu pedido de casamento! Espero que possa ser nossa madrinha! Obrigado por nós apresentar! Com amor, do seu eterno amigo: Eric"_

**Draco:** Você vem ou não?

**Hermione:** Sempre!

Disse Hermione aceitando a mão de Draco e correndo em direção ao navio antes que ele partisse.

**Um ano depois...**

Hermione sorriu para Luna enquanto a via entrar pela nave, ela estava tão linda vestida de noiva, que por um momento Hermione se lembrou do seu próprio.

Draco havia cumprido o que havia dito e assim que desembarcaram em Londres, marcaram o casamento e dois meses depois Hermione Jane Granger se tornava Hermione Jane Malfoy.

Eric e Annabelle também haviam se casado e Hermione cumpriu sua promessa e foi madrinha do casamento de ambos e também seria madrinha do primeiro filho do casal.

Já Marisa finalmente havia encontrado alguém, e apesar dela não admitir Hermione sabia que entre ela e Carlinhos Weasley havia algo acontecendo e não se surpreenderia em nada se um dia eles acabasse assumindo o namoro e se casando.

**Draco:** Finalmente o Weasley resolveu que estava na hora de se amarrar.

Disse Draco enquanto trazia as bebidas para ele e Hermione.

**Harry:** Eu sempre achei que Ronei fosse o primeiro a se casar.

**Gina:** E no fim, você Harry foi o primeiro.

Disse Gina sorrindo para o marido.

**Harry:** Porque tinha uma ruiva muito linda que me prendeu de tal forma que eu não quis mais me soltar.

Disse Harry sorrindo para a esposa enquanto a cariciava a barriga da mesma, grávida do segundo filho do casal.

**Hermione:** E para quando é o bebê.

**Gina:** Provavelmente para Agosto. O Harry acredita que esse será parecido com ele, já que Thiago se parece mais comigo.

O que não deixava de ser verdade, Thiago Sirius Potter um menino em torno de seus cinco anos era bastante parecido com a mãe, à única coisa em comum com o pai eram os olhos verdes.

**Draco:** Já escolheram o nome desse?

**Gina:** Sim, será Alvo Severus Potter.

**Draco:** Espere aí! Severus! Pensei que odiasse o Snape.

**Harry:** E odeio, mas infelizmente perdi uma aposta com George. Eu havia dito que seria menina e eles apostaram que seria menino.

**Hermione:** Pensei que você soubesse que não se pode apostar com George ou com qualquer Weasley.

**Harry:** Ora Hermione eu não tenho medo deles, tanto que já temos uma próxima aposta em jogo.

**Draco:** Qual é a dessa vez?

**Harry:** Eu apostei que o nosso próximo filho também seria um menino e eles apostaram que seria uma menina.

**Gina:** E se você perder o que acontece.

**Harry:** Terei que colocar o nome Luna na nossa filha e que a mesma seria a madrinha

**Draco:** Então a próxima Potter será Di-lua como a madrinha.

**Harry:** Ora, essa eu vou ganhar.

Coitado do Harry! Coitado!

**FIM**

**N/A Demorou mais saiu o segundo capítulo da trilogia. Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas essa história cresceu mais do que eu imaginava, eu tinha deixado ela meio de lado porque estava sem idéia, até que de repente eu pensei em uma separação mais longa para o casal e a fic saiu.**

**O Hentai prometido está ai pessoal, espero que gostem dele.**

**Espero que gostem dessa tanto quanto da primeira. **

**OBS: Eu postei as fotos dos personagens originais no meu profile, quem quiser dá uma olhada, fiquem a vontade.**


End file.
